I'll Be Waiting
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: He broke your heart/He took your soul/You hurt inside, 'cause there's a hole/I've seen you cry into the night/I feel your pain/Can I make it right?/I realize there's no end in sight/Yet I still wait for you to see the light. Heath Slater.x.OC  M for lang


_Well, here's my Heath Slater one-shot. It's loosely based on the song "I'll Be Waiting" by Lenny Kravitz (notice the lack of song lyrics). The song my OC is singing is "Just Got Started Loving You" by James Otto. Umm... I don't own Heath (dammit), but I do own Brenna. This is my first attempt at something kind of fluffy and romantic. Tell me how much I fail? lol. ENJOY AND REVIEW! [=_

* * *

**I'll Be Waiting**

She walked into the condo she had with her boyfriend. She was grateful when she saw he was nowhere in sight. She needed to cook and finish cleaning the house before he got home. She was unpacking the grocery bags as quickly as she could. The baggy clothes she was wearing were hindering her. It was his request that she did so. He said she didn't need to look sexy for anyone but him. She heard the door open.

"Brenna!" His voice boomed through the condo. She didn't even flinch. She also stayed quiet. She was rinsing vegetables when he walked in the kitchen.

"Didn't you hear me call you?" He asked her. She turned around slowly, looked at him and nodded her head in response.

"Why didn't you answer me?" He asked as he stepped closer. He saw that she was rinsing vegetables. He backed off and walked away.

She stayed in the kitchen and cooked. It was his favorite meal, at least she thought; steak, twice baked potatoes, and grilled vegetables.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked angrily.

"It's your favorite…" She started before he slapped the plate and bottle of beer across the table, startling her and sending food flying everywhere. She jumped when he grabbed her upper arm and shoved her to the floor right into the broken glass of the plate and bottle and the uneaten food.

"You're fucking pathetic. This shit better be cleaned up when I get back." He said as he stormed out of their condo.

She had glass in her hands from trying to brace herself from the fall. She tried to stand up, but slipped and fell back down. She sat there momentarily. She knew Devin wouldn't be back. He always did shit like this, but this was the first time he had actually put his hands on her.

She managed to get to the phone and dial a familiar number. Lucky for her, he answered.

"Heath…" Her voice came softly.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, but she was still stuck in the mess Devin had made.

"It's open!" She shouted.

In walked her red-haired best friend.

"What the hell happened in here?" He asked as he hurried over to her. There was food and glass on the floor along with some drops of blood.

He observed the sight in front of him.

"Where is that asshole?" He asked as he tried to grab her hands, but she pulled away.

"Bren…" He started, but looked at her hands.

'Fuck it.' He thought as he scooped her up in his arms off the floor. He didn't care that he was getting food on his clothes. He didn't go far, just to the guest bathroom where he sat her on the counter next to the sink.

"Where's the first aid kit?" His eyes meeting hers for the first time, he felt his heart drop when he saw her eyes.

"Under the sink." She said in an emotionless voice.

He bent down and grabbed the kit. He sat it on the counter beside her and looked at her. Her hair was the longest he had ever seen it. It was usually chin length or shorter, now it was past her shoulders. She had on clothes that looked like they could've been Devin's with how big they looked on her. She didn't have on any make-up and she looked exhausted. Her eyes that use to hold a sparkle of mischief in them were empty. She was broken and numb. And that son of a bitch Devin had done it to her.

'I'll wring his fuckin' neck if he ever puts his hands on her again.' He thought as he sighed.

She looked at him then. He couldn't read her face anymore. It was like a mask. He fought the urge to just take her away from him. Devin was a piece of shit from the beginning and Heath knew that. He tried to reason with Brenna, but it was no use. The girl had a devil may care attitude which was part of the reason they were friends.

He opened the first aid kit and started cleaning the wounds on her hands. She never flinched or whined about it hurting. She just kept her eyes on his hands. When he was finished he broke the silence.

"Do you need me to help you with anything else?"

She looked up at him and tried to smile, but somehow couldn't manage it. It was like she had forgotten how to.

"No, I'm fine. I just need some time alone." She said to him.

He nodded slowly. He gently touched her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb before he kissed her forehead and left the condo.

* * *

A few weeks later on a Friday night Heath's phone was ringing off the hook. He turned over to grab the device. He didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He said in groggy voice.

"Can I come over?" said a sad voice.

"Brenna?" He asked becoming more alert.

"Yeah. It's me." She said quietly.

She wasn't far from his place. If he said no, she'd be screwed. She didn't have anywhere else to go. Devin came home from God knows where, raging mad about God knows what and took it out on her. And to top it off, she opened her mouth and stood up for herself. She told him she was leaving.

He had pushed her into a wall this time, hard enough for her to leave a medium sized hole where her body hit.

"Of course. Come on over." He said. She couldn't tell which emotion his voice was laced with.

Ten minutes later, he opened his door and she rushed inside. He stood at the door after he had closed it, running his hand through his hair. Then he heard it. She had her back to him, but he could tell she was standing there crying. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking. He felt her warm tears fall on his arms. This wasn't his Brenna. He wanted that girl back.

He loosened his grip and tried to make her turn around and look at him, but she stayed still. He swept her hair to the side when he saw the beginnings of a bruise on the back of her neck.

"B, what the fuck happened to you?" He asked from behind her looking at the back of her neck.

She turned around slowly, her eyes tinted red from crying. She took a deep breath as if to steady her nerves.

"He pushed me." She said plainly.

"He pushed you? Into what, a parked car?" He asked his voice raising slightly.

Saying Heath was pissed was an understatement in that moment.

"A wall." She said quietly. He stood there and looked at her. All she had was a small duffel bag and probably her cell phone. She had left in a hurry. Right after she heard Devin peel out from the driveway.

'At least she was smart enough to actually leave this time.' He thought as he looked at her.

"I called the police, but I told them I was leaving my condo and going somewhere safe." She said holding her hair back off of her face with her hands.

Heath narrowed his brown eyes.

"I'm going over there." He said coolly.

"For what?" She asked as she tried to grab his arm.

"To kick his fuckin' ass!" He said as he spun around to see her looking at him, stunned.

"You can't go over there. He'll press charges." She pleaded with him.

"I don't care. I can't take this shit anymore." He walked towards his bedroom grabbing some jogging shoes.

Brenna was standing in the doorway.

"He's been doing this shit to you for years. And I've just been standing by watching him fuckin' destroy you. You're not you anymore. And someone needs to put that son of a bitch in his place." He said as he tied his shoes and walked towards her.

She looked up at him.

"I love you Brenna. I should've done something about this a long time ago." He said as he headed towards the door. Brenna followed him.

"Come on Heath, don't do this. Let the police handle it. He pushed me because I told him I was leaving him." She confessed.

He turned around to look at her.

"He's probably not there anyway." She said as she sat on his couch.

Heath walked over to the couch.

"You broke up with him?" He said sounding slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I did. For good this time too." She told him. He could see the weight being lifted off of her shoulders.

"When did you decide this?" He asked genuinely curious.

"When I was stuck on my ass in the kitchen at my condo." It was the first smile he'd seen out of her in a long time. However, he didn't think the comment was funny.

"I should go break his neck." He said resting his elbows on his thighs, slightly turning his head to look at her.

"Let it go, He-Man." She used her nickname for him as she rubbed his back.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Tampa, Florida. Heath was on his way home. He didn't want to do anything but spend his days off with his girlfriend. Thinking about her brought a smirk to his face. She was the chick playing the side stage at his one man band's rock show. It was cheesy, but that's how they both liked it.

He was sure she knew it was time for him to be coming home, but he didn't call her to pick him up from the airport. He had gotten an earlier flight. He wanted to surprise her since he had to work on her 25th birthday. He wanted to make it up to her.

He made his way to the front door of his condo. It was quiet, but he knew she was there. He walked further inside to see her lying on her stomach, flipping through a magazine with her ear buds in. She was listening to one of the lone country songs she liked.

"I'm thankful for the weekend, but two days in heaven just ain't gonna do. Yes, it's gonna take forever darlin' boy I just got started lovin' you." She sang abruptly.

Heath smiled knowing what song she was listening to and because she changed the lyric from girl to boy. He stared at her petite frame, clad in only plain red hip hugging panties and a red and white baseball tee, before he decided to make his presence known. He wanted a reaction out of her, so he fell on top of her, careful not to hurt her.

He laughed as she screamed from underneath him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He said as he sat up off of her and pulled her with him so she was in his lap.

"Asshole." She said as she laughed and smacked him playfully in the arm. "You scared the hell outta me."

He just smiled at her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be here until later." She said with a slightly confused face.

"Hi Brenna. It's nice to see you. I've missed you so much." He replied sarcastically.

She narrowed her greenish-bluish-grayish eyes at him and then kissed him squarely on the lips. He smiled then, against her lips which made her smile, but she kept pecking him.

"I missed you too, He-Man." She said in between kisses.

"That's what I like to hear." He said before he kissed her again.

"You gonna tell me why you're here so early or not?" She changed the subject as she ran her fingers through his red hair.

"Happy Birthday." He said into her ear. She looked at him confused for a few seconds then realization kicked in.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest boyfriend ever." She said sassily before kissing him again.

And he was not only sweet, caring, loving, hilarious, and just plain ole crazy in the most amazing way, but he actually gave a damn about her. When he saw her broken, he picked up the pieces. He even offered bodily harm. He was her best friend above all else. She just wished she had listened to him about Devin before things got as out of hand as they did. All of that stuff was a year and a half behind them. Heath had been by her side ever since, waiting for the day that he could show her how she deserved to be treated. His voice broke her thoughts.

"I had to make it up to you." He said as she smiled at him and got up from his lap.

"It's your job babe. I understand." She said over her shoulder as she headed to the kitchen.

He got up to follow her. She was beautiful to him and just about every other guy that saw her. She had long since cut her dark hair. It was short in the back and on the sides, but she had long bangs. He could see her lone tattoo on her left thigh of Bettie Page.

"See something you like?" She asked as she caught him staring at her.

He smirked at her before he walked towards her, taking her drink out of her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist and hoisting her off the floor. She laughed as he carried her all the way to the bedroom. He was going to show her just how much he had missed her and how happy he was that they were together.

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you think?_


End file.
